


Я готовлю, ты моешь, забыл?

by WTF Lucifer 2021 (WTF_Lucifer_2021)



Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Visual G-PG13 [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Art, Canon Compliant, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s03e13 Til Death Do Us Part, Fanart, M/M, Season/Series 03, WTF Lucifer 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Lucifer_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Lucifer%202021
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar & Marcus Pierce, Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Visual G-PG13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147673
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Я готовлю, ты моешь, забыл?

[ ](https://imagizer.imageshack.com/img924/2175/4T6aHC.jpg)


End file.
